Addiction
by Lola.Loves.Me
Summary: Soulmates completely co-dependant on one another are ripped away from eachother to opposite sides of the world. Can they cope alone. An all consuming love threatens to take away there sanity, if they were even sane to begin with. OOC/AU


**AN: At the bottom**

**PROLOGUE**

..Bella..

"NO! You can't leave you just can't! What am I gonna do without you? I won't survive Edward!" I screamed at him sobbing in his muscular arms. He encircled me in his embrace trying to make me feel safe and secure, the way he's always done when I'm upset.

It's a fuckin illusion. I'm not safe, he's leaving me.

"Baby I don't want to go, you know I don't..." he pleaded with me, holding me tighter as I struggled against him.

"No, No!" I whimpered as I fought against him. "You can't do this to me, please Edward..." I begged. I wasn't above begging to get him to stay with me. He can't leave me he's my everything; I thought he felt the same way.

"How can you walk away from me? We're supposed to be forever! That's what you've always said... was that a lie? Have you been lying to me!" I finally managed to pull away from him and I shoved him away from me hard.

He stumbled backwards at the force I exerted.

"Bella," he pleaded with me stepping closer, holding his arms out to me. Wanting me to go to him, but I wouldn't not this time.

"No!" I shouted, "No, you don't get to touch me Edward, I'm not _yours_ anymore if this is what you wanted congratulations! You fucking got it!"

Edward looked at me like I'd slapped him, his beautiful jade eyes swimming in anguish. That quickly vanished and anger replaced it, as his eyes narrowed into slits. He stalked forward and I quickly backed up hitting the wall. He braced himself against the wall his hands slamming at the side of my head. His beautiful body rippling in anger like a snake coiled to attack

"Don't!" He hissed at me his eyes wild, "Don't you _ever _say that you're not mine! You know who owns you; you know you belong to me Bella." He punched the wall at the side of my head. "I love you Bella, I love you so fucking much you make me crazy... I don't care how far apart we are! You _ever_ touch another guy and I'll kill him Bella! I swear to fucking God I will!" He breathed menacingly daring me to contradict him.

I couldn't lie to him, he knew how I felt.

My anger broke and I started crying hysterically. My arms rose from my sides where they had been rigidly frozen and clutched at his shoulders pulling him closer, I wanted to feel him, I needed him.

"I'm sorry Edward I'm so sorry," I cried into his neck. Clutching onto him as if my entire existence depended on him. It did. "I won't ever want anyone else, how could I? You're perfect." My body shook in his arms as I grasped onto him, my lifeline. _My Edward._

"Oh silly Bella I'm not perfect, far from it baby. I'm just yours." He vowed with conviction, staring straight into my eyes forcing out any doubt.

"What are we gonna do Edward?" I whispered brokenly, tears streaming down my face.

"Don't cry baby," he murmured as he thumbed away the tears, "It's ten months, we can survive ten months... I know it's gonna be hard but we have to make this work we can't not work Bella I won't let us fall apart." His entire body tensed at his words

He lowered his sinful lips to mine and kissed me softly, gently; reassuring me of us of how strong we are together.

"I swear to fucking God Edward Masen you dare touch another woman and I will fucking end you." I whispered fiercely, tightening my hand in his hair. Resigned to the knowledge of him leaving.

"You can bet your bloody arse I will be there as soon as I can Edward I'll convince Mum to let me move there, I'm 18 in one month. One long month..." I choked on my last words, "Not ten months fuck..." I whispered to myself, "I can't survive that Edward..." I shook my head in agony at just the thought of ten months without seeing his beautiful face.

"Shhh, shhh baby it's only one month," he said his face brightening at the thought of our closer reunion, "they can't stop you at eighteen there's nothing keeping us apart," He said earnestly framing my face in his large hands and placing a tender kiss on my lips.

"Why America? Why does your Dad have to take you so far from me... why's he doing this to us Edward?" I questioned desperately seeking answers, "I love you so much I don't know what I'm going to do..." I trailed off thinking of all the possibilities to end the pain of his absence. Ben will get me what I need...

I realised Edward knew exactly what I was thinking when his previously soft eyes hardened noticeably.

"Don't even think about it Bella you're not to do that shit when I'm not here." He ordered me.

"Don't try and control me," I hissed in defiance, "I'll take whatever I want! You should know that by now." I said staring defiantly at him.

"I'm warning you Bella-"

"Yeah well it's not as if your gonna be here to see me so what's it fuckin matter?" I interrupted him, my temper once again getting the better of me.

His lips crashed down onto mine while his hands reached under my thighs and hoisted me up against the wall, my legs instinctively wrapped around him pressing him closer.

I moaned so loud just how I knew he liked it, pulling harshly at the ends of his bronze hair as I secured his face to mine.

He pulled away, leaving me panting and wanting more.

"It doesn't matter how far away I am Bella, your body knows who owns it," he dropped his hand and cupped my sex eliciting a whimper from me at the contact. "Even if you're too damn stubborn to admit it," he punctuated his sentence with a punishing kiss designed for no pleasure but to show how he owned me.

Bastard. I'm not being stubborn just fucking angry at the whole situation. Stupid arrogant dick!

I dropped my hand between us and grasped his dick firmly causing him to let out a deep groan.

"Maybe Edward but I fucking own _you_!"

And with that I pulled him towards me and dominated the kiss. He eagerly allowed me, following my lead as I pulled him into the bedroom. I pushed him roughly down on the bed and quickly climbed astride him, staring deeply into his jade eyes. My chest heaved in excitement as I watched him watching me. His eyes made me feel powerful, sexy but mainly loved.

I tore his clothes away from his beautiful body and claimed my soul mate late into the night, not giving any thought to his parents downstairs.

They were taking him away from me, but tonight he was here and I was taking advantage of that.

...

**AN: Well I'm back **** I know it's been forever but this idea has been floating around and refuses to go away. I'm not giving a specific updating schedule but I'll aim for once a week... hopefully.**

**I will be finishing my other stories, so I'll be sharing my time between all of them.**

**I have no beta, but I'd appreciate anyone willing to beta for me.**

**I know you don't get much from this small excerpt but it's different to any other fiction I've seen and I'm aiming for lengthy chapters.**

**Lola...**


End file.
